


Ultracrepidarian

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: G’raha Tia is super excited to work with the Warrior of Light.
Kudos: 2





	Ultracrepidarian

“I don’t want to sound akin to an ultracrepidarian,” G’raha said in earnest to his traveling companion, “You are the adventurers all others compare themselves to. Your judgment and instincts couldn’t be better. Therefore, I’ll defer to you for this journey.” A’shara blinked at him as the rush of words hit her.

“An ultra-whosit?” she inquired, confused. His face flushed as red as his hair. “What I meant to say was I didn’t want to appear as knowing more than I do.” She gave a huff of laughter, “The wise leader of the Crystarium gives leadership to a brute of a woman whose greatest skill is skewering things with her spear? The journey has not even started and we’re already doomed.” 

His ears flattened against his skull in embarrassment. A’shara softened her tone and told him, “G’raha, without jesting, there’s many things that I can rely on when it comes to you. To put it in a blunt manner, I’d trust you with my life.” The pair walked to the wagon their employer had hired for their escort mission. Though to G’raha Tia, it felt like he was floating. 

“Not to inflate your ego,” A’shara continued, “But I’d consider us partners in this endeavor.” Almost trembling with joy, G’raha nodded. The cantankerous lalafellian merchant snapped at them, voice clipped. “Will we stand here all day prattling nonsense? We must needs get a move on. These crystals won’t deliver themselves, as I’m sure you all know!” The miqo’te duo glanced at each other in trepidation. “Our patience may be stretched thin,” A’shara mumbled to G’raha. “I will defer to your good judgment in that manner.”


End file.
